victorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascended Masters
Ascended Masters are spiritual beings that set up the Alliance to spread peace and freedom across the cosmos as well as stop the progress of the Greys and Reptilians - they are godlike beings of unspeakable power and knowledge, each planet in the Galaxy is said to have a single Ascended Master which guards over them until death, at which point a new Ascended Master is chosen from the planet's citizenry. All Ascended Masters dress in robes that keep the hands and feet exposed (usually concealed by gloves but can be bare depending on the species) and wear ceremonial hoods that cover their faces, save for glowing eyes, the robes are designed to be removed easily and often have a decorative cloth around the shoulders. Each Ascended Master has a unique color to their robes and since there are so many Ascended Masters some are even known to have unique symbols and designs on their robes - in addition all Ascended Masters speak in deep, echoing voices (even females). Powers / Abilities Ascended Masters are the most advanced life-forms known to exist in their respected universe and thus far exceed the usual stats of their native species - the only known being native to Universe 103 that is known to rival the Ascended Masters in power is Skull, who some have theorized may be a fallen member of the organization. Amongst the least of the known powers Ascended Masters have manifested are: *Telekinesis (Ascended Masters are supreme masters of telekinesis, able to move entire worlds with their thoughts) *Telepathy (Ascended Masters are supreme telepaths capable of speaking to entire worlds with their minds alone) *Mind Gestalt Mind (Ascended Masters can think both as individuals and as part of a "gestalt mind" connected to every Ascended Master in the Galaxy) *'Astral Projection' (Ascended Masters can project themselves effortlessly across the astral realm) *'Astral Containment' (Ascended Masters can contain countless astral-bodies within their minds or in psychic-constructs) *'Higher Existence' (Ascended Masters do not age, grow sick or require sleep, food nor drink to survive) *Stellakinesis (Ascended Masters are supreme masters of Stellakinesis, the "art" of manipulating cosmic forces) *Ergokinesis (Ascended Masters are supreme masters of Ergokinesis, the "art" of manipulating raw energy) *Strength Augmentation (Ascended Masters do not often engage in physical activity but can easily push their strength to incalculable levels) *Size Alteration (Ascended Masters can grow to incredible sizes or shrink down to sub-atomic scales without harm) *'Illusion Casting' (Ascended Masters are masters of Illusion Casting - making them appear "all-powerful" even though they do have some limitations, their illusions are so "real" many do not know they are being tricked and accept it as a simulated reality) *'Empathic Manipulation' (Ascended Masters are masters of Empathic Manipulation, able to generate positive and negative emotion so as to manipulate the realms of most mortal minds) *'Empathic Healing' (Ascended Masters are masters of Empathic Healing and can utilize the emotions of themselves and others to heal all but the most fatal of injuries as well as calm those in emotional distress) Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Superhero Organizations Category:Alliance Universe